


Tales of Royal Chaos

by SweetHell



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crack, General Chaos, Humor, Leona's hissy fits, M/M, Royalty, Ruggie being the lil shit he is, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHell/pseuds/SweetHell
Summary: King Farena of Afterglow Savannah has just signed a new, important treaty with the Valley of Thorns and everything is good.Except the fact he still hasn't told his little brother about the clause regarding him...and his new arranged engagement.It goes as well as expected.Which, of course, means that everything goes to hell from there.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 32
Kudos: 238





	Tales of Royal Chaos

Farena personally goes searching for him one morning, right in the middle of his busiest working hours, and that’s how Leona knows he’s definitely, utterly screwed.

The moment he opens his eyes, his brother smiles sweetly at him like he’s not lying under a tree in the garden for his after-breakfast nap instead of doing, well, _something_ , and then grabs his tail before he can bolt the hell out of this conversation.

Leona warily studies the crouched King for about half a second before starting to hiss in his face.

“No.”

“I didn’t even ask for anything!”

“Yet.”

Farena’s ears flicker minutely in what seems to be silent discomfort. And yet not even that suspicious, half hidden guilt seems to be enough to stop him from doing whatever he’s trying to do, which makes going off a hell of silent alarms in Leona’s head. For how much he doesn’t like to admit it, his brother is kind and he never tries to pull his royal weight around people unless is absolutely necessary, so this is probably one of his for-the-greater-good kind of shit, isn’t it? It must be. Leona despises them with every fiber of his being. Like he despises that guilty little smile on his brother face, because that smile alone pretty much guarantees he’s so not going to like where this conversation is going.

How Farena is managing to appear stern and pleading in equal measure is a mystery he’s not interested in cracking, since that stopped working of him after he turned _five_ , but it seems that’s not going to stop the King from trying once again. It’s disgusting. The only things is managing to accomplish is making Leona wish he was _dead_ , if that is what he has to do to avoid this.

“We managed to reach an accord with The Valley of Thorns.”

Leona eyes his tail, still tight in his brother’s grip, and calculates how much he really needs it.

Maybe it will grow back, right?

And even if it’s not, what’s a little self-mutilating when the alternative is discovering what load of crap is making the King feeling so guilty that he had to talk to him outside the Palace and without witnesses? 

Farena seems to notice the calculating look on his face, because he decides to hurry up and speak before Leona can decide that the mutilation is worth it. He’s rather not having him maiming himself just to for avoiding the unavoidable.

“But, er, one of the demands was a possible match for…marriage.”

The two brothers stare at each other for what it feels like hours, drowning in a suffocating silence. The tension is so dense in the air it’s a miracle they can still breathe at all, honestly.

Farena grimaces. The last time he’s seen that blank expression on his little brother’s face, it was five seconds before he tried – and almost succeeded – in clawing someone’s face out. Or maybe he’s just going into shock. Which, to be fair, it’s not much better of an alternative, but a fairly pacific one. Still, he’s pale and barely breathing and King Farena just can’t decide if he should call for a doctor or for an armed backup. The last sounds more appealing at every twitch of the tail still in his grip. But he promised his wife he would’ve tell him personally and deal with it like the two adults they are. And he’s doing it, isn’t he? Maybe he should have insisted for her to be present as well, though, to try and tamper the scandal of attempted fratricide that’s about to be committed.

Ten seconds pass and it feels like it’s been five hours.

The only change is Leona’s expression, which is escalating from general violence to mass murder with alarming speed. If not for the fact they’re not currently using magic – and thanks to the heavens for that – Farena might worry he’s about to overblot. 

Hell, his complexion is bad enough he could just be the first person to do so without blotting his magic crystal first.

“No.”, Leona repeats.

Or well, he tries. What it actually comes out his mouth is a half-roar half-growl that could somewhat resemble a general word for disagreement. But that’s not important! It’s (almost) a verbal answer! Which means there could – maybe – be a possibility for this conversation to remain bloodless, which in turn is, frankly, about the best anyone could hope for, given the situation…and well, the Second Prince’s temper.

The King loves his little brother with all his heart, he really does, but that doesn’t mean he’s not fully aware of what a feral dirty bastard he can be, when he’s not busy napping. 

Farena wets his dry lips, trying to ignore the way his little brother’s ears stay aggressively flat on his hair and the way he’s baring his sharp teeth at him. Which is actually a very rude thing to do in front at your older brother and King, but he’s willing postpone the lecture about respect until he’s sure he’s not going to be brutally murdered the second he turns his back to him.

“It’s nothing binding, ok? Just a…trial engagement. Kinda.”, he tries to smile again as he smothers down the feral instinct to answer the challenge and wrestle his little brother into submission. He promised the Queen he would try to keep it civil and that’s what he’s going to do. He’d pick a murderous Leona over his displeased wife any time, really, she’s _scary_.

“Turn it _down_.”

This time, the words are actually recognizable. Good, good, this is going okay, isn’t? Except it’s not, not really, because Farena can’t turn down something he has already accepted, firmed and toasted on with the foreign envoy. He feels a pang of guilt at the thought, but then he remembers he did it for the wellbeing of everyone in Afterglow Savannah and because Lilia-san seemed as concerned for Malleus’s loneliness as Farena is for his little brother’s anti-social tendencies. So, he buckles up, watches out of any sign that could indicate a fratricide attempt and adds the last news.

“Ah, that’s…that could be a problem, you see.”, he starts, making sure to keep an eye out for both Leona’s magical pen and well, his very sharp fangs. He may be bigger and physically stronger, but damn if Leona is nothing but a deceptive and _vicious_ little fucker when he fights. He didn’t earn that scar on his face because of his lovely and kind temperament, not that anyone – apart from Cheka, bless his soul – could even begin to think that and not doubling over laughing. “We already signed the new treaty. Er. Last week.”

Silence.

Leona stares at him. His pupils are so contracted they almost disappeared in the green of his eyes, while his ears are still flattened on his head and his body posture is so tense it gives off the impression that something inside could break under the pressure.

Yeah. Saying this is not going to end well may be an understatement. 

A muscle on Leona’s jaw twitches.

And that’s it. That’s as much of a warning he gets before his little brother throws himself at him, aiming straight at his throat, while roaring in outrage and homicidal fury. 

But in a certain sense, it’s almost a relief. 

Now he can at least tell the Queen he _tried_. 

***

The Afterglow Savannah’s delegation reaches the location where they agreed to meet for the betrothal ceremony with only three hours of delay, which means they arrive earlier than expected, since Leona decided to take a few long naps in between a temper tantrum and another. 

In fact, the Second Prince has been in a fool mood long before they even managed to get him on the fucking carriage – which was way more challenging than it might appear, since it had involved the joint forces of guard Jack Howls, a lot of bribery and a very displeased Queen, who had to be called after one hour of arguing. She got the job done in ten minutes. 

But not even Leona’s scared respect for her lasted more than half a day out of three. 

And even when they finally do pass the border, Jack feels like these three days aged him three years. He has no idea what’s King Malleus is like, but he sure doesn’t envy the poor bastard. Not one bite, nope. The Prince might be handsome, but it’s just not worth it. Unless the other has a strong kink for feral wildcats and the patience of a freaking saint, there is just no way this engagement is going to end in nothing more than a war between the two countries. Jack doesn’t even mind the Second Prince that much on normal days, other than for his general dislike of cheating and trickery that Leona seems to be so fond of, it might even be said Jack admires him. A little. 

And yet. 

And yet it would be a dirty lie to say he hasn’t thought about taking one of the stupid pink bouquets that the Queen prepared for the fae ceremony and sticking it deep into Leona’s throat every time he hears him hissing his displeasure. Like, for real. The only reason he hasn’t, yet, it’s because King Farena is riding in front of their little convoy – which also means he’s as far as his brother’s carriage as it’s possible without looking like he’s running away instead of leading the way – and he’s probably not going to be happy that someone tried to suffocate the Second Prince. Not even if the alleged fight they had in the royal garden about a month ago happens to be true. 

Which, from what Leona’s personal attendant, Ruggie, said, it probably is.

Anyway. 

That’s not his problem nor his job. 

Jack’s only duty is to keep Prince Leona safe – or to keep other’s people safe from _him_ , looking at how well this trip is going – and that’s what he is going to do. 

Leona trashes and roars – which freaks out the horses a lot, but no one has the guts to tell him to stop, _please_ – and occasionally blows up a couple of bouquets that someone – Ruggie – keeps leaving around when he’s not looking. He also punches holes in his wooden carriage a few times after a very tense incident that no one likes to think about and threatens to turn everyone into sand roughly every time he hears the words “engagement”, “congratulations” and “happy marriage”. But other than that, everything has been going well. 

No one’s dead yet, they’re only few hours behind the schedule and that’s good enough in Jack’s books. That’s good enough.

To be fair, most of the incidents are Ruggie’s fault anyway. He’s been finding the whole situation absolutely hilarious since day one, to the point he personally insisted to be in charge of the preparations on top of his normal duties. After the third bouquet Leona has destroyed in a fit of fury, just for another one to be delivered into his carriage five minutes later by the laughing hyena, it becomes painfully obvious why. But it’s not like there was no one else willing to fill that role anyway, not with the Second Prince constantly on the brink of murder, so whatever goes, right? Right.

At least someone is having fun, Jack thinks, deeply regretting the day he entered the Royal Guard’s Order. It’s really no wonder that most of his senpai called in sick just before the delegation was about to leave the Capital, seeing how well this is going. Jack sighs between himself and catches the small plate that Prince Leona threw from inside his carriage before it could hit Ruggie in the face.

Not that the attendant wouldn’t deserve it, though.

This is worse than babysitting his little brothers and sisters…and to think both Leona and Ruggie are older than him! He wants to go home already.

But somewhat three days go by and Leona’s roaring already became to a low grumbling by the time they get to the entrance of the woods, where Lilia and Silver are expecting them to lead the convoy to the castle. Since apparently the area is not really visitor friendly. Something about vampires, giant spiders and poisonous plants everywhere. Jack is trying not to think about it.

“Your Highness, welcome to the Valley of Thorns!”, Lilia greets Farena with a serene smile, while Silver bows his head. “Allow me to escort you, while Malleus takes care of the last adjustments. We’re both thrilled for your arrival and we hope you and Prince Leona will enjoy your staying.”

Both Lilia and King Farena keep smiling and exchanging pleasantries as they march deeper and deeper inside the magical forest, ignoring the threatening low growls coming from a very pissed off Leona, who just happens to have turned into sand his fourth bouquet after hearing the name of his royal fiancé being spoken out loud for the first time. 

Jack just looks at the clear sky, regretting all is life choices as he pretends that he doesn’t hears any weird whispers coming from behind the tree nor sees the shit-eating grin on Ruggie’s face getting so wide it’s a wonder how his muscles don’t hurt.

“Shishishi, don’t worry, Leona-san, I packed enough of those!”, Ruggie cheerily informs the Prince, from a safe distance, this time. “I could never forgive myself if something ruined your first encounter with your future husband!”

“Ruggie! This is not a fucking marriage, you little bastard!”

“Shishishi, should I braid some flowers in your hair too?~ I’d bet he’d like that. You’d be the prettiest _fiancée_ ever! ”

“That’s depending on how much you think you’d like having you mouth sewn shut after!”

King Farena seems to have turned completely deaf at these very loud and very violent background noises. He reached Nirvana. Connected with the ancestors. Reached the point he has zero fucks to give anymore. He’s just happy Leona is not actively trying to murder anyone yet. This? This is just him being mildly irritated, compared with the mood he’s been in since he told him the news. He still has the scratches and bruises to prove it, all over his body. And a new sand playground in his otherwise very much green garden, for the joy of Cheka. And besides it’s not like he didn’t inform beforehand the other party about his little brother being a little…on the wild side. And powerful enough to be a top tier magician. So. Not his problem anymore, not as long the death toll remains stable at zero.

On the other hand, it must be said Lilia just seems very amused and somewhat…satisfied by the situation? Which is a whole different level of unsettling that Farena has no intention of prodding for the sake of his own mental wellbeing.

“Ah, youth…”, Lilia chuckles, like he doesn’t pass for a fourteen years old child himself. Which, again, something Farena has no desire to ask about. Freaking faeries never made any sense anyway. “So much energy and emotion. I’m sure he and Malleus will be able to at least be friends. Isn’t it lovely? You should enjoy your youth more too, Silver, or before you know you will be an old man like me.”

Farena also doubts that anything regarding Leona has _ever_ been lovely – at least, not since he was what, 9 years old? No. 5 maybe? – or that all this energy and emotions (which is mostly anger and bloodlust, does it really count?) has anything to do with youth, but everything to do with the fact that his little brother hates not being in control of the situation. But even so, Leona is still is little brother. And he believes that a change of environment and crowd of people could help him. So, he keeps his mouth sealed shut and carries on watching the whispering trees and the poisonous flowers on the roadside with a renovated enthusiasm. 

“I think Sebek is enjoying his youth enough for us both, Sir.”

“Fufufu, well, that’s true indeed.”

There’s another loud clash, few explosions and a lot of loud yelling – _Jack! Do your fucking job and protect me from this little pest before I snap!_ – about wedding cakes and white dresses in the background, but no one bothers looking back, getting deeper inside the magic woods that surrounds the Valley of Thorns. 

For the ceremony, there is still plenty of time.

***

Malleus watches quietly as the convoy enters the gates, ignoring the small pang of anxiety deep down in his stomach. Despite Lilia’s amused reassurances, he’s well aware he’s really not that great at socializing. It’s not his fault that people are usually either too scared or too intimidated by him, but that doesn’t really help him improving his social skills. In fact, it’s been a long time since he last interacted with people outside his court and he doesn’t expect this arranged engagement to end in any better way than usual. 

Which means, a lot of yelling and running away.

That’s why, when the delegation arrives, he doesn’t immediately register the tension in the air as unnatural. After all, this is also the first time he and the Second Prince meet. Why shouldn’t it be a little tense? Except the fact that everyone seems to stay as farther away as possible from the royal carriage, like they’re afraid it might bite…well, everyone but a tall guard with wolf white ears and a fluffy tail – who, by the way, seems way too young to sport such a long-suffering expression – and a small hyena boy who doesn’t seem to be able to stop grinning.

Then, he takes a closer look and he notices that part of the carriage is burned and some parts of it are broken. Like someone punched it. From the inside. 

…uh.

Well. Isn’t that interesting.

He is about to greet them, but then Leona Kingscholar leaves his half-broken carriage, a lot of things flash in his mind in rapid succession and he forgets what he was going to do anyway. 

First of all, he can’t help but notice that his soon to be fiancé is as attractive as Lilia described. He has long, messy brown hair, which are partially braided to better frame his eyes, as sharp as a blade and as green as the forest. A long, vertical scar cuts his right eye in the middle, easily spotted from distance since it’s of slightly darker shade than the brown-honeyed color of his skin. Not even the white, fluttering ceremonial clothes he’s wearing – following the fairy’s tradition – and the fact he’s covered in petals – it looks like someone just threw a bouquet of pink roses to his face, actually? Like someone tried to smoothen him with it? – are enough to conceal the deep irritation that’s written all over him.

Okay, maybe irritation is not the right word. 

Actually, from the way he’s scowling and growling, he’s just sullen and pissed off? Malleus slowly blinks, finding himself somewhat entranced observing the way Leona’s round ears twitch at every sound. 

The Second Prince glances at him for a few seconds and then he openly sneers, flashing his white – and seemingly very sharp – teeth at him. A warning or a mocking? Malleus suspects he will find out soon.

Well. It certainly doesn’t seem like he’s being feared, at least, he thinks, letting a small smile breaking through his usual composed façade, showing off his own fangs, which admittedly does very little to loosen the electric tension in the air, but it earns a small, knowing chuckle from Lilia. 

King Farena clears his throat, as for reminding everyone that he’s still the King of Afterglow Savannah, after all, could please someone at least pretend they remember his status? Just to say hi, before going back to ogle his little brother? Hello? No one? King Malleus?

And after a blur of exchanged formalities and presentations, they move on the terrace, where the refreshment is waiting for them. The ceremony will be held at dusk, which leaves more than enough time to mingle a little and, hopefully, to give him the chance to have a few words with the Second Prince of Afterglow Savannah before they complete the ritual for the engagement.

King Farena and Lilia go sit in the wine corner as soon as they notice it, while Silver takes Sebek away from Malleus’s shadow and begins to scold him in into behaving more like a sensible personal guard and less like a loud puppy. It won’t work. Still, given the situation, it’s an appreciated attempt. Seeing the bad mood Prince Leona seems to be in, letting the ever so zealous Sebek anywhere near him might end in an international incident they don’t particularly need.

The wolf guard stands at the edge of the party, close enough to his Prince to intervene if needed, but otherwise minding his own business. A sensible boy. 

That more or less leaves Malleus and Leona standing awkwardly next to each other, on the balcony, in an uncomfortable silence. Like planned. Well, without the awkward bit.

Although, since it seems like they will have to spend a lot of time together anyway, Malleus might as well just start a conversation, right? He tries to ignore the fact that the other still look more inclined to murder than chatting and just go for it. If it comes to the worst, they can always fight it out.

“Leona Kingscholar”, he greets him, still maintaining a safe distance. He read that wild cats don’t like to have their space invaded, so he tries to approach with caution. For a moment he wonders if he should extend a hand in is direction, in case he wants to sniff it, but then he takes a look at the already thin thread of patience Leona seems to be walking on and thinks that maybe it’s better not. If he doesn’t want to lose said hand, at least. “You seem displeased. I hope I didn’t disappoint you so soon after our first meeting.”

Leona seems all but ready to hiss in his face, but, in the end, he just laughs, short and bitter and deeply unamused, yes, but it’s still a laugh.

“What? I ain’t a small kitten.”, Leona’s voice is deep, and it bears an aggressive edge of instigation, as he bares his teeth in a dry grin. “Worried I might want to run away after seeing your scaly face?”

Leona sneers and he takes his sweet time observing the horned fucker hovering around him. He’s fucking tall, first of all. Even without the horns, he’s still fucking tall. Not unpleasant to the eye, he guesses, with those shiny green eyes – slit as a reptile’s – and skin pale as the moon, going around smelling like fire and darkness. 

Leona first instinct would be punching him right in the face, just for proving that he can.

But he did swear he’d try to keep the international incidents to a minimum, so he supposes he can wait a little more time before going for a physical confrontation. Or two. For appearance’s sake, of course. 

Malleus blinks, seemingly taken aback. 

It’s actually hilarious to see such a dignified face cracking under the uncertainty.

Maybe this could be funnier that he thought, after all.

“Yes, actually.”

Leona inclines his head to the side, not expecting such an honest answer. Despite what he just said, between the gesture and the way his ears flickers in his direction, he resembles a confused kitten so much Malleus has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from attempting to pet him. He has a hunch it would not end well. But it’s a close call.

“Well, tough luck. It takes much, much more to make me run away with my tail between my legs.”

The other keeps gawking at him like he’s still deciding whatever he’s real or a particularly vivid hallucination. Leona has no idea what they told about him before this meeting, but whatever it was, it clearly was very vague on his personality. He wonders if he just managed to blow off this whole arranged marriage business in only two sentences. That would be nice, but Malleus Draconia doesn’t really seem bothered by his abrasiveness…it’s more like he’s intrigued by it and he doesn’t quite know what to do with that. Mmh. 

But before Malleus can reply, Leona sees that Ruggie is coming towards them with one of his sweetest grins plastered on his face, carrying with him another one of those damned bouquet and, like that’s not enough, also a fucking wreath of flowers. Leona swears under his breath, which, judging by the growing startled expression on his horned soon-to-be fiancée's reptilian face, is not helping much his first impression. Not that he cares either way. He’s much more interested in thinking how to get away from the hyena, thank you and please. 

“Leona-san, Leona-san! You forgot the flowers for the ceremony in the carriage!”

Leona growls, knowing damn well it’s not the time for those stupid things just yet and that Ruggie is just having fun taking the piss out of him. Because he’s a little vindictive bastard and he doesn’t apparently like when Leona trashes his rooms and then roars at him to shut the fuck up. Good to fucking know. 

Malleus is still watching him like he’s not quite sure what to think of the whole situation, glancing between him and the little hyena with amused curiosity. 

Oh, what the hell. 

He was actually kind of looking forwards talking with the horned bastard here, just to know what kind of creep he’s about to be engaged with. That’s seems to be the minimum he can do to demonstrate his brother how big of a mistake this is and having him break the deal. However, there is no way he can keep up the conversation with Ruggie covering in fucking flowers.

In the spur of the moment, feeling trapped between Ruggie closing in and Jack’s exasperated sigh somewhere behind him, ready to intervene, Leona does the only thing he can think of: he picks up – princess style – Malleus, who probably only lets him because he shocked him stupid, and then jumps out the damned balcony, landing on two feet like the big cat he is.

“I hope you know your way around the woods here, because I don’t have a fucking clue.”, he grins to the newly kidnapped King he’s supposed to marry somewhere in the future, before he starts running in the forest around the castle.

Malleus keeps looking at him like he’s insane, but that said, it’s not like he can’t easily free himself anytime he wants anyway. Instead, he just chuckles, smiling minutely as he starts telling him which path is better to follow in order not to get lost. He doesn’t even tell Leona to put him down, the bastard. Maybe he really is a creep, after all.

It may be a little early to start seriously worrying about engagement and marriage, but it’s somewhat comforting that it’s probably not going to be a boring affair. 

***

Back at the castle, Ruggie stands where Leona was, looking absolutely baffled. 

“Did Leona just kidnap the King of the Valley of Thorns ten minutes after our arrival or am I just hallucinating?”, the blond asks Jack, seemingly unable to stop looking at their prince’s back, retracting in the woods with a very powerful and very ancient King in his arms. Princess style! What the hell! The guy is at least two meters tall and perfectly capable of walking by himself! Why the fuck is Leona still carrying him after he jumped? Why is the guy _letting_ him?

For the love of the Seven, they’re both insane, aren’t they.

“Yeah, the first you said.”, Jack confirms, slowly massaging a point between his closed eyes, with a pained expression. 

“Uh.”

“Yeah.”

“Are we gonna die?”

They turn to where the refreshment tables are.

Malleus’s two personal guards, Sebek and Silver, are currently in the middle of a meltdown, with Silver staring at the balcony in shock, mumbling something under his breath, and Sebek shouting something so loudly it’s impossible to understand anyway. Ruggie would very much kick him in the shin to shut him up, but that’s probably not going to help the situation much.

It would, though, be incredibly satisfying and fulfilling, so he file it for later.

If they don’t die here. Obviously. 

“Calm down, boys, it’s not like anything can happen to him in the woods.”, Lilia says, sounding so terribly amused for someone whose King just got kidnapped by a feral foreign Prince. Fucking faeries, honestly. And fuck Leona too, since this is all his fault anyway. “They will be back in time for the ceremony, I’m sure.”

King Farena just sighs, pouring more whiskey in his cup. He definitely needs to be drunker for this.

“I guess they wanted a little more privacy.”, he says, taking a long sip. 

“Ah, to be so young and bold…I just knew they were going to get along nicely.”, Lilia chuckles, over the sound of Sebek’s obnoxious sobbing. “I do hope he will be careful of the horns, though. It’s never nice when they get struck into something. Malleus always gets _so_ cranky when it happens.”

Ruggie and Jack look at each other for a few seconds, then again at the woods where the two disappeared. If King Malleus’s horns get struck in a tree, Leona is most likely to just try and break them off. Or leaving him there. 

A new sense of doom seems to make the air heavier around those who are familiar with Leona’s character. 

King Farena drinks another long sip as he deeply regrets having left his wife home. Somewhat, he suspects nothing like this would have happened if she was here. Jack just stares in the distance, wondering if it’s really to late to resign and go back home to look after his pack of siblings.

“I’m gonna braid so many flowers into Leona-san’s hair he won’t be able to take them off for the next three days.”, Ruggie states, with the same dreadful calm he had last time Prince Leona destroyed his rooms in a fit of rage.

_ If we survive today _ , he doesn’t say.

Jack just nods.

Yeah. That’s sounds about right.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmh, well. I wasn't even supposed to write this at all.  
> But after talking with my friend about this possible au, I couldn't get the idea out of my head and...here we are. I just really hope this is at least half fun as it was supposed to be.  
> Also! I totally blame Leona's new look for the Fairy Gala, just so you all know what I had in mind as I wrote the second part of the fic lol


End file.
